Thirty to sixty countries are anticipated to be represented at the 2009 International Association of Cancer Registries (IACR) Annual Meeting in New Orleans, Louisiana, June, 2009. The expected 400-500 participants will have the opportunity to share information and learn from each other, hence improving the general ability of all cancer registry participants. The proposed theme of the 2009 IACR: "Cancer Control Planning: Data Usage and Public Health Impact." This theme will engage participants around using the science of the cancer registry and examine specific examples of how public health is and can be affected. It is hoped that this theme will lead to shared learning for improvement in the development of Cancer Control Plans and subsequent delivery of positively affected public health. These activities will ensure that the conference objectives: fostering the exchange of information between cancer registries internationally, and improving quality of data and comparability between registries are successfully delivered. IACR annually seeks partner organizations to organize and hold its Annual Meeting. The National Cancer Registrars Association (NCRA), a current R13 grant recipient, has offered to take this role in support of the important work of IACR. IACR 2009 will be held in New Orleans, Louisiana June 1-7. This meeting will be linked to the NCRA Annual International Conference just following the NCRA meeting. Given NCI's international commitment to cancer control partnerships coupled with IACR historically serving as a key opportunity for NCI to have an international dialogue on matters of cancer registration;support of the IACR Annual Meeting is a logical extension of this partnership. Public Health Relevance: Project Narrative Cancer data forms much of the body of knowledge used by medical professionals, epidemiologists, policymakers, and public health officials for the purpose of cancer control. Ongoing professional development, skills building, and sharing of research and study among and between cancer registry professionals is essential to improve worldwide cancer control. The 2009 International Association of Cancer Registries (IACR) Meeting, the largest gathering of international Cancer Registry representatives in the world, will provide the forum to ensure the: fostering the exchange of information between cancer registries internationally, and improve quality of data and comparability between registries are successfully delivered. Further the meeting will provide an opportunity for NCI to continue its efforts with international cancer control partnerships.